Inside Out: Truth or Dare!
by StarNerve
Summary: Check out Inside Out's latest game of Truth or Dare! Watch the Emotions either speak the truth or do a dare! This is the thanks I give to everyone who supported my stories. Reminder: Updates arrive occasionally and spam comments will be removed.
1. Truth or Dare Part 1

**Here's chapter one excluding the whole announcement of the Truth or Dare. I'm not taking it down at all. This story's staying. Read chapter 3 for my latest announcement.**

* * *

The Emotions were gathered around in their bedroom after a long, tiring day. Riley was dead tired, so therefore she went to bed early, thus giving the Emotions more leisure time.

Joy happily skipped to her gang, holding a set of papers. "Hey, guys, look what I got?" she rhetorically asked.

"Papers?" jeered Disgust.

"Marshmallows?" growled Anger. There was NO way he's going to be used as a bonfire again.

"PAPER CUTS!?" cried Fear.

"A puppy?" Sadness asked, slowly starting to smile.

"No, no, not yet, and no! I ordered these from the mind workers of Game Island. We're playing Truth or Dare!"

"Truth or Dare?" Sadness asked.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" screamed Joy.

"Great idea, Joy! Wait to ruin our leisure," mocked Disgust.

"D-dares as in conquering phobias? I'm horrible with dares!" whined Fear.

"Now this is my kind of game. I dare Fear to jump off a cliff!" ordered Anger. Fear looked at the brick with trauma.

Joy giggled. "Silly, Anger, we're not making the truths or the dares!"

"Huh?" They all said, shocked.

"Every truth and dare was written on these papers!" she explained.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted.

"That's right! The mind workers suggested them for us. It turns out we have our own fan club. I simply asked them to make a few truths and dares as a token of our love for them." said Joy.

"You mean _your_ love for them, right?" scoffed Disgust.

"Is this mandatory?" Sadness whispered.

"Don't be silly. Of course it is! Okay, let's get started! To start things off, our mind workers were anonymous, so they decided to make up a bunch of account names just to secure themselves," Joy said excitedly. She placed all the papers on the floor and took one. "Okay… here goes!"


	2. Truth or Dare Part 2

**Ok, can I be the first to say HOLY MEATBALLS! I knew I would get a lot of suggestions but not THIS many. Are you guys awesome or what!?**

 **But since I got a lot, which is really, really awesome, I'll have to take it easy. I promise you all, I'll do my best to let the Emotions answer everything you throw at them. The first chapter is up for all of you.**

 **Thanks to your requests, there could be a lot of cute, and weird, moments between the Emotions. Of course, respect is required. It's required everywhere! If there's a shipping that's not your taste, then don't comment on that. So there could be Starnerve, Brickoli, RawColi, StarTear, TearBrick, RawTear, WHATEVER! You choose it, they do it.**

 **Enjoy! Keep in mind that I didn't mention EVERYONE'S comments just yet. Many questions call for many answers and therefore... multiple chapters ensue.**

 **Note: This was set after Riley went to sleep. Also, some truths may not be answered completely and some dares may be done in a different/quick or unexpected way.**

* * *

Joy took a look at the papers and started reading. "I'll start us off. This one's from StarNerve Serena S."

Fear couldn't help but smile. "Why does StarNerve sound so cute all of a sudden?" Joy simply shrugged. She grinned impatiently and read the paper.

"Okay, this truth's for you Anger," started Joy.

"Just get on with it," groaned Anger. Joy giggled. "StarNerve Serena S says: _Anger, be honest, what really scares you?_ " she asked.

"NOTHING scares me," grumbled the brick. Disgust rolled her eyes unbelievably. "Yeah, yeah, Mr. Brickhead's not afraid of anything my eye!" she scoffed. Anger glared at her.

"Just be honest, Anger," said Joy.

"I've always been honest," said Anger. Fear tried to prove it by sneaking up behind him. "BOO!" he screamed. Anger looked at him with an 'Are you kidding me?' expression. "You are lucky I didn't hit you yet," he scowled. Fear gulped.

Joy gave the next paper to Anger. "Anger, you read out the next one."

"Ok." Anger looked at the paper closely. He grinned. "I like this one. Joy, _who was your first kiss?_ "

Joy blushed. She didn't expect that question. "U-um… I haven't kissed anyone yet," she confessed. "I wish I knew what it felt like though," she added. Anger looked at her awkwardly. "Here, take it back," he said. Joy nodded and read the next one.

"Oh! This one's a dare… for Disgust," she said.

"Fabulous," Disgust muttered dryly.

" _Disgust, I dare you to wear sweatpants for a full half-hour_ ," Joy finished. Disgust's eyes widened incredulously. "S-seriously!?" she yelped.

Sadness brought out a pair of sweatpants. "These came with the letter," she said. Disgust's eyes widened to its fullest.

"I AM NOT WEARING THAT!" Disgust cried.

"A dare's a dare," Joy said.

"And what if I don't do the dare?" Disgust asked.

"I'll MAKE you do it," Anger warned. Disgust gasped horridly. "You wouldn't…"

"Try me," he shot back. They both had a long, deathly stare. Alas, Disgust couldn't compete with the _real_ glarer. She growled and took the pair of sweatpants. "Fine! I'll be back with a pair of disgusting sweatpants on my legs with a piping hot cup of revenge!" she screamed before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Ok, good luck with that, Disgust! Fear, you read out the next dare," said Joy. Fear nervously took the paper from Joy. "Um.. ahem, uh, Sadness, _I dare you to watch two whole hours of Steven Universe without crying_ ," said Fear.

Sadness began to cry. "That dare's a fail from the beginning… Riley watched Steven Universe once. I cried since…. since… the first episode started! Plus, credits make me sad," she sobbed endlessly. Fear and Joy looked at her sympathetically. "It was that good and I wish I watched it again…" she moped.

"Don't cry, Sadness," sighed Joy. To make the tear feel better, she grabbed another paper. "Here, read the next mind worker's paper," suggested the star. Sadness looked at her and hesitantly took the paper. "O-okay…"

Everyone waited.

"Fear, SonicXmen94 dares you to make Anger mad," Sadness spoke. Fear flinched. Since when has he ever tried to make Anger mad? As a matter of fact, he didn't need to try. "U-um… okay… um…"

Anger looked at the raw nerve. Every time he looked at him, he felt like engulfing Fear in flames.

"Anger-" Before Fear could finished, Anger gave him a punch.

"Mission accomplished," muttered Anger.

"Ow… that's gotta hurt," hissed Joy. "Are you okay, Fear?"

Struggling to keep himself together, he took the paper from Sadness. Meanwhile, Disgust came out from the dressing room. She looked ridiculous in those sweatpants.

"You look… great, Disgust," Joy said.

"Oh shut up. Sarcasm is so not your calling," mocked Disgust. She snatched the paper from Fear, who gasped in response. "My turn! Ugh, feel like I'm sitting in a dumpster right now," she complained.

"I'm sorry," Sadness apologized, even though it wasn't her fault. Disgust looked at her confusedly, but remained silent. "Joy, _is Sadness your best friend_?" asked Disgust.

Joy smirked. That was an easy question! Although at first, she didn't like – or rather understand – Sadness' role in Riley's life. Now that she knew, and after everything they've been through, they started to become very close. "Of course she is!" she confessed easily. For the very first time, Sadness cried tears of Joy. Everyone was startled.

"Thank you, Joy," whimpered Sadness.

Anger rolled his eyes and took the next paper. "I'm next… anything to get rid of all this sappy talk. Let's see, Fear-"

"PLEASE DON'T HIT ME AGAIN!" begged Fear.

"YOU'LL GET ANOTHER BEATDOWN IF YOU INTERRUPT ME AGAIN, YOU NITWIT!" shouted Anger. "Moving on, The Deceiving Maiden wants to know: _Is it true that Fear used to be scared of looking outside Headquarters because of how high it is over the Memory Dump?_ "

Fear placed a finger on his lip and looked to the ceiling. "I… never really thought of that. I am afraid of heights, but the islands' beauty distracts me from looking all the way down to nowhere so… I'm going to have to say no… yes… maybe… I DON'T KNOW!" he covered his face, absolutely mortified.

Anger rolled his eyes. "How pathetic." He took a glance at the paper once more, then smirked deviously at Disgust. "Disgust… boy do I have a dare for you," he growled lowly.

"Let me guess, I have to wear a sweatshirt now?" guessed Disgust. Anger grinned even wider. "Hehe… No. The Deceiving Maiden's dare for you is: _EAT. BROCCOLI! It's healthy for your health despite the smell_. Ohoho, now this I gotta see," Anger said excitedly.

Disgust's look was priceless. She gagged upon hearing the word. _Broccoli_. YUCK!

"Oooh…. This is going to be _delicious_ ," Fear added.

"I actually want to see this too," muttered Sadness.

"Me three!" added Joy.

"Y-YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME EAT THAT… THAT… REVOLTING PIECE OF TRASH!" cried Disgust. That was _way_ worse than wearing sweatpants.

"A dare's a dare. Either do it or I'll MAKE you do it," warned Anger.

"You don't even HAVE broccoli, brickface!" argued Disgust. Sadness hatched an idea and looked through her pocket. She brought out something green – something Disgust never wanted to face in person. "I have some broccoli with me."

Fear, who sat beside Sadness, shrieked. He never saw broccoli sitting inches away from him. "AAH, IS IT POISONED? GET IT AWAY!" he cried.

"Relax, Fear… it actually tastes good," said Sadness.

"Really? Can I try it?" Joy asked. Anger swooped in and took the piece of vegetable from Sadness. The poor tear-based Emotion's lip started to quiver.

"I think not. This one's for _you_ ," he said, offering it to Disgust. Unable to hold it in, Disgust grabbed Fear's paper bag and began to puke in it. Fear stared at her in horror.

"Disgust, that was the ONLY way I can hyperventilate! You owe me another paper bag," he groaned.

"And YOU owe me a medical appointment!" retorted Disgust.

"Whoa, don't look at me. I'm not the one who came up with all the dares," deadpanned Fear.

"Guys, come on, let's just enjoy the game," encouraged Joy.

"I can't enjoy eating _that_!" complained Disgust.

"EAT IT OR I'LL CHUCK IT IN YOUR MOUTH," threatened Anger.

"Make me," challenged Disgust. Before Anger could launch himself at her, Joy got in the way. "Anger, don't!" she said.

Anger skidded on the ground and groaned. "Joy, she has to do it!"

"He's right, Disgust. You need to try this for yourself. Maybe Riley would like it if you liked it," she said. Disgust looked at her frustratingly. "Look, if you think I'm going to eat that-"

"Please do it, Disgust," interrupted Sadness. Fear nodded in agreement.

Disgust rolled her eyes and groaned. "Fine, give me that!" She took the broccoli from Anger, who smirked at her. She was _touching_ it. She was touching _broccoli_! "Uhh… do I really need to do this…?"

"Come on! Make The Deceiving Maiden proud!" said Joy. Disgust gulped and took a bite out of the broccoli. It almost looked as if she didn't bite it at all. Just by smelling it, she started gagging and running to the bathroom. "I CAN'T DO IT!" she gagged before disappearing into the bathroom again.

"I feel sorry for her," muttered Fear. Sadness and Joy nodded.

"Who cares, what's next?" Anger demanded.

"Come on, Anger, don't you care for her just a little bit?" asked Joy.

"Never have, never will," answered Anger.

"Moving on! I'm reading the next one," said Joy. "Anger, one of our mind workers said: _Does Anger secretly love animals, such as pandas, kittens and puppies?_ "

"You've got to be kidding me," said Anger. Meanwhile, Disgust returned. "I'm certainly not going to last much longer here. What's new?" she asked.

"A mind worker wanted to know if Anger loves animals," Fear recalled. Disgust grinned with revenge. "Go ahead, Anger, answer it," she whispered.

"I don't!" he answered flatly.

"Are you sure? I smell a _lie_ ," scoffed Disgust.

"And I smell broccoli! Oh wait, that's just you, Disgust," retorted Anger. Disgust gasped horridly and growled. "You're such a jerk!" she screamed while trying to hit him.

"Disgust, stop," pleaded Sadness.

"Break it up you guys!" Joy demanded. She turned to Anger. "Anger, apologize to Disgust right now." She turned to Disgust. "And you apologize to Anger, pronto!"

Neither said a word and refused to even look at each other.

"Maybe we should cut the game for now," muttered Fear. He felt like hiding under the sofa.

"Ok…. Let's pick something else and wait for the two to get along again," suggested Joy.

"I heard that," deadpanned Disgust.

"I know. Moving on! Fear, tell us the next one," said Joy.

"O-okay uh…" Fear grabbed a paper and scanned his way through it. "Uh, this one's for you Joy."

Joy smiled and clapped with excitement.

"megawoman5210 says: _Okay Joy, tell me this: Why didn't you like Sadness at first_?" Fear asked. He looked at it sympathetically. "Wow… tough question."

Joy's smile faded. "It's not that I didn't like her. I did… but…" she looked at Sadness, who gave Joy her usual frown. "I just wished… you could be a little more optimistic."

Sadness continued to pout and looked to the floor. "I wish I was too… but it's just not who I am to stay happy all the time," she sighed in defeat.

"Hey, the past is in the past. I like you now, Sadness. You found your purpose and we found our respect in you. We're really sorry – I'm very sorry…" she apologized desperately. Sadness gave her a sad smile. "I know… I'm sorry too…" she apologized back.

"What are you talking about? You have _nothing_ to be sorry for!" argued Joy.

"I know… but… I don't know," said Sadness.

Fear had no words.

"Ooookaaaay… you're up, Joy," he said.

"Yippee! Let's see… Disgust-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" shouted Disgust in protest.

"What _was_ she going to do?" Sadness asked.

"Apparently, Dr. Vorlon wanted Disgust to place one of Anger's socks up her nose and inhale it deeply," Fear whispered.

"Ew.." Sadness whispered back.

"Good answer… Fear, Dr. Vorlon _dares you to watch an old nightmare of Riley's featuring Jangles the Clown_ ," she dared. Fear felt his mouth drop.

"Oh no… no, no, no, no, no, no… please no. HAVE THESE MIND WORKERS GONE MAD!?" cried Fear. Joy giggled and grabbed his wrist. "Relax, it's only a nightmare. Jangles can come nowhere near where we are."

She set up a dream where Riley was celebrating her birthday. She pulled Fear to sit down on the chair. "Just sit here and watch it for… ten seconds," said Joy. "We'll be right behind you if you need us."

Fear shuddered. Before he could escape, Joy held his shoulders down so he wouldn't escape. Sadness walked over to them with excitement – the one thing she has once in a blue moon.

"Anger, Disgust, you might want to have a look at this," said Joy, in hopes of cheering them up. Anger and Disgust looked at each other, then looked away in annoyance. They both walked to the scene.

"This is torture, Joy… TORTURE!" cried Fear.

In the scene, Riley's parents were going to introduce her to her worst fear. "Okay, Riley," said her mom. "Here's your very special guest!"

Out came Jangles the Clown, his eyes rolling and his lips grinning. "HEY THERE, BIRTHDAY GIRL!"

With his full force of strength, Fear shrieked horribly and jumped on Joy and shook her face. "AAAAHHH, TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OFF! HAVE MERCY!"

Anger and Disgust burst out laughing. That was priceless! They looked at each other, and their laughter died down immediately. Joy frowned in defeat. It was worth a shot. Fear was scared to death.

In reality, Riley was struggling to sleep. Then it ended once Joy turned off the dream replay. "There.. better?" she said. She gently put Fear down.

"Absolutely… Sadness, you handle the next one!" begged Fear. Sadness took a paper and read through it. "BladeRunner43 dares Joy to…" She stopped reading. Immediately, she gave the paper to Joy.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't want to look at it," said Sadness, fear and confusion written all over her face.

Joy took the paper and read it. " _I dare Joy to kiss Sadness... on the lips._ "

Everyone had their mouths agape. Joy looked at it weirdly. "That's really weird."

"Exactly!" cried Sadness.

"Look, I don't want to kiss you on the lips because that's weird. I'll kiss your forehead though," she said. Joy bent down and kissed Sadness' hair. "There!" she said.

Sadness smiled. "That's… a lot better," she said softly.

"You know what's even better? You get to read the _next_ mind worker's request!" said Joy. Sadness smiled and took the next paper. "But I already read the last one."

"Technically, you didn't _completely_ read it. This'll break the ice," said Joy. Sadness took the paper and read it. Disgust and Anger still refused to look at each other.

Sadness took a deep breath. "Okay… this one was from The Wayward Typhoon:

 _"_ _Mr. Hade- I mean, Fear... I, The Wayward Typhoon, personally dare you to kiss Joy full on the lips!_

Oh, I do say, this will be very interesting...

Warmest regards,  
The Wayward Typhoon.

"Well… that was weird," she stated.

Fear and Joy's faces beamed red. Did they hear it wrong? They certainly didn't. Before they could stare at each other, they refused to turn their heads. They felt like Disgust and Anger right now. The two kept stammering, their voices mixing together to make the words sound incoherent.

"T-this is a joke, right?" Fear stuttered.

"I… don't think so," mumbled Sadness, checking the paper again. "Nope, you have to do it."

Fear gulped. He was filled with extreme trepidation. Joy giggled sheepishly. "W-wow… what a dare," she muttered.

"Y-yeah," responded Fear.

"Just kiss each other and get it over with already!" nagged Disgust. Anger wanted to agree, but he still hated Disgust at the moment. He always hated her.

"O-okay… here goes… I mean, this doesn't mean anything, right?" Joy said. Fear felt his face fall. "W-what do you mean it doesn't mean anything?" he asked.

"I-it doesn't… I mean, it's just a dare right?" she recalled. Fear felt rejected. "Well… well… I'm not going to do it," he said almost frustratingly.

Joy began to frown. "W-what? Why not?"

"I just don't want to…" Fear replied.

"I only said it was a dare, it doesn't mean anythi- Wait a second… are you-"

"OKAY, MOVING ON! I'LL TAKE THE NEXT QUESTION THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Fear interrupted hastily. He took the next paper. Joy looked at him upsettingly.

"But Fear-"

"Let's see, . , por. amor. al. arte…. . Wait, was that English?" Fear interrupted. He didn't want the star to figure him out.

"I don't think so…" mumbled Sadness.

"Whatever, anyways, this mind worker said: _Truth: joy likes to hug sadness?  
sadness likes hugs?_

Dare: i really think sadness is really cute, could any of you embrace her and pinch her cheeks for me please?

sorry if i'm wrong in something, English is not my mother tongue

 _"_ Fear stated. "Well, that makes sense," he commented.

Joy was hesitant about answering that. She wanted to know why Fear didn't do the dare. Was it something she said? Or could it be… something else?

"Aw, well I'd love to hug Sadness," answered Joy.

"I guess I like hugs. They feel comforting," answered Sadness.

"And I'd like to volunteer to pinch her cheeks for you, por… amor… al… arte," said Joy. She gave Sadness a hug and began to pinch her cheeks lightly. Sadness had no comment.

Fear smiled softly. "That's sweet. Anyways, here's a truth question for… Disgust."

"I'm not doing it!" argued Disgust.

"No, trust me, you'll like this one!" promised Fear.

"Really? Oh, of course I'll do it… WHEN I'M DEAD!" she shot back.

"Dead or not, I'll read it to you anyway," finished Fear. " _Disgust, would you do a makeover to Sadness or Joy_? Wow… this mind worker must really like you guys," he added.

Joy and Sadness looked at each other and smiled.

"Well… they _could_ use a makeover… I wouldn't mind giving them one," Disgust answered.

"Excellent! You must feel better already!" said Fear. Disgust simply rolled her eyes.

"OH, GIVE ME THAT!" glowered Anger. He took another piece of paper. "A mind worker said… ugh…" he paused.

"Um… I'm not sure 'ugh' is a truth or a dare, Anger," Joy pointed out.

"That's because I haven't said it yet, you Dum-Dum!" snapped Anger. "It's for Disgust…"

"I'm sorry, did somebody just say something?" Disgust asked, completely ignoring Anger.

"I'm telling you this whether you like it or not!" he argued.

"You can tell me, but I'm not going to listen," she argued back. Anger glared and read on. "A mind worker said: _Disgust: wear an orange/blue striped skirt with black/white zebra print shirt._ Are you happy now?" he said.

Disgust's eyes widened. "You mean… I don't have to wear these lousy sweatpants anymore?"

Fear checked his watch. "Your half hour is up so yes!" He saw a package that came with the mind worker's paper. "This outfit came with it."

Anger snatched the outfit from Fear and handed it to Disgust. "Here…" he said while looking away from her. Disgust blushed. "It looks… pretty"

"Then… it certainly might look pretty on you… JUST GO TRY IT ON ALREADY!" scowled Anger. He could feel himself heat up too. Disgust's frown soon turned into a smile. She took the outfit, slowly bent down and kissed Anger's cheek. Fear, Joy and Sadness became shocked.

Realizing what she did, she stepped back and her sarcastic expression returned. "That's the thanks you get… and I forgive you," she muttered. "I'll go get changed."

"Man, don't get me wrong, but you two are meant for each other," teased Fear. Anger felt his head heat up. He grabbed Fear's neck and shook him violently.

"Okay… while Disgust gets changed, let's check out the next one!" suggested Joy. She took another paper and began to read it. "This one's from a fellow mind worker with the name of RavenHunter155… Oh, I like that name. It sounds dark, mysterious, and-"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Anger snapped again. "GET ON WITH IT OR FEAR GETS IT!" he added, still choking Fear.

"If I live, I'll do any dare no matter how scary it is," Fear prayed to himself.

"Don't worry, Fear, Joy's here! Anger, Raven has a truth to ask," said Joy. Anger released Fear and listened. Fear held his neck and tried to breathe.

" _Anger, what makes you angry the most besides everything?_ " she asked. That was an easy question for him. He grabbed Fear and pointed at him. "This guy," he answered nonchalantly.

Joy tried to smile, but it failed. "Okay… why am I not surprised? Is Disgust here yet?"

"As a matter of fact, she is."

Everyone looked into Disgust's direction. She looked… different in her new outfit. As the dare said, she wore an orange and blue striped skirt, topped off with a zebra printed shirt. She looked hot! With enough heat, Anger's head lit up some flames. And for the very first time, they weren't caused by anger itself.

"So, how do I look?" she asked.

"Like a goddess," complimented Anger.

"You look amazing!" complimented Fear.

"That actually suits you!" said Joy.

"Duh, of course it does! Anything that's not out-of-trend suits me," Disgust said narcissistically.

"It looks good. I feel so jealous now," whined Sadness. Disgust smiled and sat next to Anger. "Thanks again."

Anger smiled, which hardly ever happens. "My pleasure, Disgust."

"Anyways, back to the game! Disgust, _would you want to change your makeover and fashion sense differently_?" she asked.

"I just did it now, didn't I?" deadpanned Disgust.

"That makes a lot of sense. Here, you read the dares this time," she said, passing the paper on to Disgust.

"Gladly…" She brought the paper to her face and read it. Then she slowly brought it back down, with a smug grin on her face. "I think I like this dare… It's for you, Joy."

"What, what is it?" Sadness asked curiously.

"I hope it's not daunting," muttered Fear. To be on the safe side, he grabbed another paper bag and began to breathe into it.

"Dare away, Disgust!" said Joy. "I'm good at these things."

" _Joy, I dare you to sit on Fear's lap for ten minutes,"_ dared Disgust. Fear breathed so fast, the paper bag popped. Joy's blush returned. But she tried to stay as confident as possible. "I'll do it!"

She moved closer to Fear. "May I?" she asked politely. Fear felt his antenna poke him, like it had a mind of its own telling him to go for it. He adjusted his collar and gulped. His face was redder than ever. "S-sure…" he whispered shyly.

"Thanks." She slowly sat on his lap and tried to get used to it. She gently held onto Fear's neck, hoping she wouldn't fall down like a klutz. That was the closest her body has ever been with someone else's; same goes for Fear. The two blushed awkwardly.

"This feels nice," muttered Joy. Fear couldn't speak. He tried to hold her so that she wouldn't lose her balance. "Y-yeah…" he managed to say. Disgust and Anger exchanged smirks. Sadness smiled in awe.

"Next dare," interrupted Disgust. She looked at Anger. " _Anger, I dare you to squeeze Fear's nose for five seconds_ ," she dared. Anger grinned evilly at Fear. He stepped closer to he and Joy and brought his hand to his nose.

"Not, the nose, NOT THE NOSE!" Fear begged one last time. Anger grabbed it and held it as tight as he could. "AAHHH!" Fear whined in pain.

"Five, four, three, two, one. And time's up," said Disgust. Anger released it and returned to his seat next to Sadness. Fear looked as if he was going to faint. Realizing that Joy was still sitting on his lap, he put himself together to stay awake for her.

"Don't you faint on me now, Fear," pleaded Joy, who clung onto him a little harder. Fear blushed deeper.

" _Sadness, I dare you to give Anger a hug xD_ ," said Disgust.

"What?" Anger grumbled. Sadness looked at Anger with hesitance. "I don't think he wants me to hug him…" she said.

"Darn right I don't like hugs," muttered Anger.

"Do it anyway," ordered Disgust.

Sadness slowly walked over to Anger and gave him a hug. It wasn't a tight hug, and it certainly wasn't a long hug either. Immediately she pulled herself away from him. Anger sighed in defeat. "I just keep losing," he groaned to himself.

Before Joy could speak, she started to feel tired. They all did. It was getting late. "Okay, you guys, let's consider this as a timeout for now. We have another big day with Riley tomorrow! It's time to get some shuteye," she announced.

"Thank goodness it's over," Disgust said dryly.

"It's over for now. We still have a lot more to go tomorrow!" said Joy excitedly.

"Joy, watch what you're doing! You might lose your balance on me," cried Fear. Joy blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Heh… sorry."

"I'm beat… goodnight everyone," said Sadness as she was the first Emotion to head to the bedroom.

"I'm going," said Anger.

"Same here," added Disgust.

Joy stood from Fear's lap. Fear felt mentally disappointed. "Come on, Fear," said Joy. Fear snapped from his thoughts and nodded. "I'm right behind you."

* * *

 **That was the first part, everyone. I'm sorry but the comments I have received in the last 24 hours were too much for me. But really, you have NO idea how thankful I am to receive all these truths and dares. So, consider my plans to have changed a bit.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter… I was in a bit of a rush. In the meantime, prepare to see part two soon; along with a few drabble fics. Also, the kissing scenes will have to wait... apparently a lot of you requested that. XD**

 **And also, I couldn't help but notice some StarNerve stories which have plots similar to mine. They were really cute! Were you inspired by me to make these stories? If so then I thank you very much. :D**

 **Flames are for roasting marshmallows. Stay tuned!**

* * *

 **COMPLETED:**

 **STARNERVE SERENA S.**

 **SONICXMEN94**

 **THE DECEIVING MAIDEN**

 **GUEST**

 **MEGAWOMAN 5210**

 **DR. VORLON**

 **BLADERUNNER43**

 **THE WAYWARD TYPHOON**

 **POR. AMOR. AL. ARTE.**

 **GUEST**

 **RAVENHUNTER155**


	3. Truth or Dare Part 3

**Hello to all you Fanfiction Readers and Insiders! :D Now I know what you're thinking: Why on earth did you remove the chapters? Or why are you continuing this all of a sudden? Well I have you to thank for that. And in order for you to understand how the Truth or Dare story was considered as an 'offense' to the FF community, here is why:**

 **Rule #5 of the entries that aren't supposed to be submitted is:**

 **Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q &As, and etc.**

 **I think we understand each other just by seeing that. I was confused at first, but then I realized that ToD counts as a Q &A (Question and Answer) so I guess that's plausible. **

**And the only unfair bit about all this is: I'VE SEEN A LOT OF FAN-FICS WITH THE SAME THEME AND NONE, I REPEAT:** **NONE** **HAVE BEEN REMOVED DUE TO THE VIOLATION OF THE RULES. That's my argument. A lot of you stated that too. But for the safety of my account, I decided to jump back to square one and reconsider the whole thing.**

 **I had 3 ideas to change all this.**

 **1.** **Continue by sending the answers to those who asked on PM – Not a very wise idea… Do you know how many suggestions I got? Yeah, I thought so. xDD I was wonderstruck.**

 **2.** **Restart everything and consider your truths and dares as separate one-shots – it was a good idea until I realized that I'll have to write tons of one-shots.**

 **3.** **Continue on with the Truth or Dare except the Emotions will not credit your ideas. They'll use your ideas as their own. – I'm sorry, but it's the only way. I'll be the one to credit you guys but not the Emotions. They'll think of the truths and dares themselves. And those truths and dares are yours to begin with. You might understand once I write the first chapter.**

 **That's that. I'll start this off quick and as promised, FireSpeed's idea of breaking the fourth wall goes first. I'm not letting you guys down that easily. I hope this chapter will be a success. :D**

 **Here's what I aim for in this chapter:**

 **FIRESPEED**

 **GUEST**

 **THEWRITRESS002**

 **GUEST**

 **EMILY E**

 **Note: I won't be doing all of your truths or dares.**

* * *

The Emotions woke up the next day just as Riley did. Excited about remembering what happened last night, Joy rushed down to the main room to get the papers back. "Morning, gang! Who's up for a game of Truth or…. Dare?" she paused once she saw some mind workers taking the papers away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are you taking those?" she asked them.

"Sorry, Joy, but documents such as these aren't allowed in HQ, so where here to get rid of them immediately. Have a nice day," said a mind worker as they towed the papers away.

"Wha—Oh…" sighed Joy. The other Emotions caught up with her and noticed her gloom.

"Joy, are you okay?" Fear asked.

"Yeah… and to think we were having fun playing Truth or Dare. Those mind workers had brilliant imaginations," Joy said sadly.

"Name one time we had fun playing that stupid game, Joy," scoffed Disgust.

"You mean that time where Anger dared you to wear that really cute outfit? Yeah, I can name a lot of times where we had fun. Now what are we going to do?" Joy sighed as she slumped to the ground. With the best of her ability, Sadness walked over and sat next to Joy.

"If it makes you feel better, we can play Truth or Dare without the papers. We can come up with them on our own," she suggested. Joy slowly formed a grin on her face. "Sadness… you're a genius!"

"What about Riley?" asked Fear.

"Don't worry. It's not like she won't be doing much today." Joy pressed a button on one of the controls. A series of memories popped into Riley's mind. "We'll just use these to make her kill the boredom. So, let's get started!"

"Since when did _you_ care less about Riley's whereabouts?" Disgust muttered dryly.

"It'll only be a quick game. We can multitask too! If Riley can do it, so can we," Joy said.

"Fabulous."

"That almost made me wish I was back in bed," groaned Anger.

"No take-backs, Anger! Let's get started. Oh, I saw remembered this one from one of our mind workers… uh let's see." Joy continued to think while the others continued to wait. "Oh, I got it! I dare all of us to break the fourth wall!"

"Huh?" everyone responded.

Anger grinned evilly. "I like this dare…. One, two, three, four – Ah, there it is!" He grabbed a chair and prepared to smash it onto the 'fourth wall' he counted. "STAND BACK, EVERYONE!"

Disgust's eyes widened in horror and took the chair from Anger. "ARE YOU CRAZY!? IT'S MAD ENOUGH WE BURNED A WINDOW OPEN, BUT A WALL? A **WALL!?** "

"That's what the dare said! Why else did I say I liked it!?" Anger retorted.

"I don't think that's what the dare meant," Sadness interrupted.

"Huh?" Anger said, startled.

"According to the manuals, I heard that breaking the fourth wall means that we have to think about how we see ourselves…. I think," she mumbled.

"You think? YOU THINK!?" Anger snapped.

"Yes! And I think that there are people listening to us right now…. What if… what if we were created by someone or something other than Riley?" Sadness said.

"What're you talking about? Riley was the one who made us ever since she was born. It was a good thirty-three second run for me…" Joy pouted as she murmured that last sentence. Things just had to get crowded from there.

"Maybe you're right, Sadness," Fear added, completely forgetting the situation. "What if…. What if we were created as an animation from a group of people in a well-known production company in an alternate universe? What if… WHAT IF RILEY WAS A CYBORG AND WE WERE THE ONES CONTROLLING HER MIND!? Or even worse… **WHAT IF WE ARE CURRENTLY BEING WRITTEN DOWN IN A FAN-FICTION STORY!?** OH MY GOODNESS IT'S LIKE A HORROR FILM COMING TO LIFE! WE'RE ALL DOOMED SINCE THE BEGINNING! RUUUUNNNN!" he cried out hysterically while running around in circles.

Anger wasn't one to agree with Fear, but he started panicking as well. "What if those people Fear talked about were the ones who made you guys roast marshmallows on my head!?"

"What if they made _me_ look like broccoli?!" Disgust added.

"What if there were people out there who started pairing us with each other!?" Sadness continued. "What if they made me be left out by you guys and they were the ones who planned for Joy and I to be sucked out of Headquarters!?"

Joy was sceptical at first, but then something hit her. "What if they made a script for us to use like in Dream Productions and were the ones responsible for Bing Bong's death!? OH YOU'RE RIGHT, SADNESS. What if it MIGHT be true!?" she cried.

"Ok, calm down, Joy… maybe it's just a thought. I'm sure it's not real and there weren't any people who are watching are every move right now besides us, right?" Fear said.

"Yeah… and I don't want to believe in that crap anyway. Maybe it's just some pathetic hoax," said Anger.

"Good, otherwise I would hide in the closet for looking like broccoli," continued Disgust.

"Ok, that's enough. Maybe breaking the fourth wall wasn't such a good idea," said Joy.

"I'd rather break that wall than to think about these fantasies," growled Anger.

"For once I agree with you," said Disgust.

"Oh, can I go next?" Fear pleaded while raising his hand. Joy giggled and nodded. "Go for it, Fear."

"I know I won't get killed in this one because… ANGER!"

"Save it, string bean!" Anger interrupted.

"DON'T CARE! I dare you to not stay angry unless another truth or dare requires it! Especially at me – don't get angry at me until someone dares you to," he said proudly.

"You… YOU… I'M GONNA-"

Fear's eyes widened in horror and hid behind Joy. "A dare's a dare, Anger! Please spare me!" he begged.

"Oh I'll give you something to spare-"

"Save it for another dare, brickhead," Disgust interrupted. "Sadness, Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Um… Dare—No, no, truth!" she stammered.

"Excellent choice. What's your favorite food?" asked Disgust while holding Anger down. Joy comforted a traumatized Fear.

"Uh… I don't really know. For now, I like this broccoli because it tastes nice," she answered. The chubby Emotion brought out another broccoli and munched on it. Disgust could feel something rise through her throat from her stomach. She nearly choked. "Uh… get that away from me, please! From now on, I want you to stay ten feet away from me. Nothing personal." Disgust stepped away from Sadness, who pouted in rejection.

"She hates me…" she whined.

"I'm sure she doesn't, Sadness," assured Joy. She noticed the piece of broccoli. "On second thought, I'd like to try some of that." Fear screamed, grabbed Joy from behind and pulled her back with him. "AAAH, DON'T DO IT, JOY!"

"Fear, Sadness ate it and didn't die. I'd like a go," Joy protested.

"To die or not to die, I don't want you to risk it and leave me okay!?" Fear protested back.

"Leave you? What are you talking abou-"

"YOU LEFT ME ONCE AND I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE ME AGAIN. My life's at stake here and I just really like… holding you… RIGHT NOW!" he confessed out of the blue. Disgust and Anger's eyes widened. Sadness paused her chewing after hearing his confession. Joy's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. "Fear—"

"YOU HEARD NOTHING, I SWEAR!" Fear shouted, while hugging her tighter.

"Relax, Fear, I'm not going anywhere. What you said was really sweet, but I want to try something new… like this broccoli right here!" giggled Joy.

"Ok… that makes two Emotions that need to stay within ten feet away from me," said Disgust.

Fear released her and closed his eyes as she took her first bite. In all honesty, it tasted quite nice! "This tastes… pretty good!" she said elatedly.

Fear shrieked. "Is it effecting you!? Is your face turning green? On a scale of one to ten, how much do you look like Disgust right now?" he asked, cupping her face in his hands and bombarding Joy with loads of questions.

"Hey, I'm right here, genius!" yelled Disgust.

"Fear, I'm fine… I feel… healthier," said Joy. She turned to Sadness, "Where did you get these?"

"I ordered them from the mind workers. I got hungry," she said. "Sometimes when I'm sad, I eat my problems away. Believe it or not, broccoli does the trick."

"Okay, enough with the false nutrition lesson! I shouldn't have asked that stupid question. Joy, it's your turn…" said Disgust. She and her big mouth.

Joy felt a huge grin forming on her face again. "I have one that'll bring the house down! I dare-"

Before she could finish, a memory orb appeared, revealing the Triple Dent Gum commercial playing. Anger's pupils shrunk as he flipped Disgust off of him. He heard the blasted song for the last time!

Joy smiled and continued with her dare. "I dare all of us to sing the Triple Dent Gum commercial song! Oh Triple Dent Gum will make you smile, sing with me!"

"Triple Dent Gum… uh… it lasts a while… did I sing it right?" said Sadness.

"That's it! Hit it, Fear!" said Joy.

"Uh…" Fear looked at Anger, who was about to erupt. "Triple Dent Gum… it lasts a while..." Anger rose and slowly stomped to Fear. Fear started singing faster and changed the lyrics as he stepped further away from Anger, who was stomping closer. "Triple Dent Gum won't help you, Mister. Please don't kill me, Anger, or give me blisters… TRIPLE DENT-ED I AM SO DEAD… AAHAHHH!" he stopped singing and started running around the room with Anger behind him.

"GET BACK HERE AND END THAT SONG BEFORE I DESTROY YOU!" roared Anger. Fear caught up to Joy and hid behind her back. He glared at her. "Just so you know, this is YOUR fault!" he hissed. He glared at Anger. "AND YOU FAILED TO DO MY DARE!"

"Sorry about that…" replied Joy.

"No, you're not sorry. EEK, SPARE ME ANGER!" he cried before disappearing behind Joy in Anger's point of view. Anger glared. "SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARDLY SON OF A-"

"Okay, I heard enough! Let's just take a break, shall we?" Disgust snapped. She pulled Anger next to her. "You better not erupt again, otherwise I'll erupt!"

"This is what you get for playing with fire…" he muttered back darkly.

"And you, Joy, be careful with what you say. Remember what happened yesterday!?" she added.

"I know… and to think this whole game was going to be fun…" Joy sighed sadly. Fear and Sadness didn't want Joy to be upset.

"Hey, um, Joy?" started Sadness.

"Hm?"

"I thought of a dare that might cheer you up…" she said.

"Really?"

"I dare you to wear a long, light blue dress made by Disgust," Sadness stated.

"S-Sadness! That dress wasn't even finished yet! I was just putting the finishing touches," hissed Disgust.

"Please…." Begged Sadness. "It looked good when I saw it."

"You made a dress for Joy?" Fear asked, smiling.

"I… Yes, I did. Is that so wrong?" Disgust answered back.

"No, no… it's really cool," Fear complimented.

"Yeah, sure."

"Show me, Disgust!" pleaded Joy.

"Fine, I'll be right back. Anger, stay where you are," she rushed to her room and came back with a blue, long, lacy dress with star designs on it. "Here."

Joy's eyes went wide as she slowly took it from Disgust. "Disgust… it looks…" At loss for words, she gave Disgust a tight hug. Sadness shed a tear in her eye after seeing the sweet moment before her blue eyes.

"I'm trying it on!" she said excitedly as she headed for the restroom.

"Yup, I'm the giver. Give, give, that's me," Disgust said with pride.

"Enough with the sappy talk! FEAR!"

"OH NO!"

Anger grinned evilly. "I dare you to conquer Riley's worst fear yet!" he dared.

"But she has so many!" Fear said.

"THEN CHOOSE ONE, YOU DUM DUM!"

Fear hesitantly went to the controls. Riley was busy playing with her 3DS, not that anyone paid attention. When the Emotions didn't do anything, that's when Riley gets bored. "Okay… I can do this," he said. Handling the controls, he made Riley open her mind.

Riley thought about going to the bathroom. She remembered that there was a huge spider in the bathtub. Knowing her parents didn't know that yet, she bravely took a peek at it. It was still there. The spider wasn't big, but that didn't mean it didn't look terrifying. Riley gulped and creaked the door open.

"I'm not doing this… can I pass on this dare?" Fear whimpered.

"Nope," deadpanned Disgust. Fear gulped and motioned Riley to move closer. "Okay, Fear… you can do this. Just give it a swat and you're over it."

Riley tiptoed closer to the spider. Suddenly, the unexpected stares her in the face once the spider jumps off its web. The teenage shrieked, jumped and ran out of the bathroom.

"AAAHHHH, IT MOVED! EVASIVE ACTION! DUCK AND COVER! SOMEONE GET ME A PAPER BAG! AAAAAAHHHH!" he continued to run around and scream hysterically until he bumped into one of the Emotions.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I- I… Wow…" he paused in awe. Before him was Joy, who wore the dress Disgust gave her. Fear's eyes widened and felt color rise to his face. His antenna zigzagged into a heart and he bit his lip. "J-Joy?"

Joy looked into his recently sparkling eyes and blushed herself. "Sorry… I was being a klutz. Wearing a long dress has its flaws I guess."

"N-no, it was me. I was being hysterical. Forgive me. I-I'll help you up. Here," he stuttered as he got up before her and helped her up. Joy giggled and looked everywhere but Fear. "So… How… how do I look?"

"Oh, Joy, you look beautiful! It really matches your eyes," Disgust answered. "See? There's more to loving fashion than just buying clothes."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Anger muttered. "But I'll say, Joy, that looks good on you."

Sadness nodded in agreement. "Everything looks good on her…" she sighed almost enviously. "Other than that, I told Disgust it would look perfect on you," she added.

Joy giggled. "Aww… thanks." She turned to Fear, who was still stunned by her new look. "Fear?"

"Huh? What?" Fear snapped from his trance.

"Do… Do I look okay?" she asked shyly, which made it even harder for the raw nerve to speak. "It…. It looks beautiful… I mean you look beautiful…. I mean you're breathtaking… I mean-" Joy paused him by putting her fingers on his lips. "I think I heard enough," she giggled.

"Hehe…"

"So, what happened while I was gone?" Joy asked.

"Fear did a dare and failed. What a surprise," Disgust said dryly.

"Can I ask the next one?" Sadness asked.

"It's all yours, Sadness," approved Joy.

"Joy, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you happen to like any of the male Emotions here?" Sadness asked. Joy blushed and rubbed her arm nervously. "Well… I… yes."

"Interesting…" said Sadness. Looking back onto the computer, Riley overheard her parents call her for lunch.

"Coming mom!" Riley called back. She took her 3DS and brought it with her to the kitchen.

"Well, I'd love to continue this game, but I'm dying to see what Riley's digging into today," Joy said excitedly.

"I'm with you, Joy," agreed Fear.

"Me too! I hope she doesn't eat broccoli, unlike _some_ Emotions," Disgust retorted. "Who, by the way, need to stay ten feet away from me."

Joy and Sadness looked at each other and grinned. "Touche, Disgust. You stay here then while we stay near the controls," said Joy. Sadness nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me!?"

"You asked for it, Disgust," Sadness reminded. Disgust rolled her eyes and pouted in anger. Speaking of anger, Anger stood next to her while holding a newspaper in his hand. "Wanna sit next to me on the couch?"

Disgust rolled her eyes again. "Whatever… anything to keep me away from… ugh, I don't even want to say its name!"

"As long as I don't hear that-"

 _"_ _Triple dent gum,  
will make you smile-"_

"AGAIN WITH THAT?! I'M GONNA MURDER THOSE WORTHLESS SONS OF!"

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! This is just a test run. I don't exactly know what you might think of it. I'm proud with what I wrote. That Gum commercial was perfect. X'DDD And breaking the fourth wall… don't get me started on that.**

 **To end this, can I just say how amazing and supportive you guys were? I know, I'm being very sappy today. XD But seriously, thank you all so much for standing up to me. This story shall go on, so let me know what you think. I'd be happy to put another chapter, but I'm in the middle of updating other stories from different fandoms at the moment. I'm also writing a Brickoli Alphabet Story. I promised you all I'd show you that. I also notice that there was an Alphabet Challenge for Sadness…. And I LOVE that. EVERYBODY should love Sadness for her heroism. No Emotion deserves to be left out. They're all there for a reason.**

 **Flames are for roasting marshmallows and will be burned on Anger's flaming noggin.**


	4. Truth or Dare Part 4

**I'm back! A lot of you were desperate for an update. Even I was desperate for an update! I've been more active on DeviantArt than I was here. I'm more of an artist than a writer. I only spent my time reading stories on Fanfiction than being online to update stories. I'm not looking forward to anymore truths or dares despite how happy it makes me feel. It's too much!**

 **I figured this chapter to be mostly Sadness-centric. She doesn't get much credit lately. I decided to let her interactions with the other Emotions to be in the form of a family relationship. Everyone should love Sadness because she's that adorable cinnamon puff who brings out the love and comfort in everyone's lives. I also like Fear and Sadness as a BroTP like I do with Joy and Sadness or Fear and Anger.**

 **So this chapter's mostly about BROMANCE, not romance. There're bits and pieces of StarNerve and Brickoli in there if you're a fan. And if you're not, don't give me hate. It's your opinion and I don't need to know any of them. I understand them so there's no need or excuse to rub it in.**

 **Enjoy! One truth or dare leads to another, which was what I like about this story. You guys don't know it but, you're actually helping me create these chapters. It's like you're making the plotlines and all I have to do is compile them and write them up into this massive chapter. That's how special you supporters are! And I really thank you for supporting me and my works, especially this one – which is mine and yours as well if you participated. It really means a lot to me!**

 **I'm going to stop with the sappy talk and allow you to enjoy the story now. XD**

* * *

The emotions returned to the couch after Riley's meal of the day. Joy felt satisfied with Riley's meal, Sadness felt tired after hearing Riley's constant chewing, Fear was afraid she didn't swallow any bones while eating her fish, Disgust was… disgusted knowing Riley had to eat broccoli, and Anger was disappointed that Riley didn't get any dessert after that.

"She should've had that ice cream just to get rid of all those disgusting flavors in her mouth!" Disgust squirmed.

"I'm with you there," Anger agreed. "First that stupid truth or dare game, then that blasted gum commercial and just now that revolting trash you call a meal?! This is definitely not my day today!" he snapped.

"Who knows? The next truth or dare might be better than the last!" Joy motivated.

"How are you so sure about that!?" Anger shouted.

"We don't need to be sure! We just go with the flow," Joy answered.

"Yeah… I'll just go with the flow on my tears," Sadness mumbled as she slumped to the floor. Joy looked down disappointedly.

Fear looked at her sympathetically. He had to do something! "If I may," he coughed with interruption. All the emotions turned to him, making him feel nervous.

"Um.. I actually kind of like this game. It sets out a new vibe in HQ… a new hobby even! Come on, Joy, dare me to do something! I'll do anything!" Fear encouraged her. He still couldn't get over how amazing Joy looked in that dress Disgust made for her, which she's still wearing.

Joy blushed and smiled. "Anything?"

"Yes, Joy, anything. I know you would never dare me to do something that may cost me my life so bring it on!" Fear said with courage. Then he was nearly tackled down by a hug.

"Oh, you're amazing!" she squealed. Fear turned ten shades of red. As Joy pulled away from the hug, she had a very excited grin on her face. Little did everyone know she had a mischievous idea too.

"What's the dare, Joy?" Disgust groaned.

"I dare you to…"

Moments later, the main room for HQ was ransacked! Well, it wasn't really ransacked. It was _rearranged_ in the form of an obstacle course. Anger and Sadness were in on it too for some reason. Meanwhile, Fear wore several pillows around his arms and legs, and body, and he wore a helmet on his head with another pillow underneath it.

"And you said Joy wouldn't give you a dare that'll cost you your life. I totally get that now," Disgust muttered amusedly.

"I think I heard enough, Disgust," Fear said shakily.

"It's not meant to kill you, Fear! I just want you to be brave. Sadness and I have been through a lot worse than this. All you have to do is make a couple of jumps across the lined chairs, go over the sofa – not around – drag Sadness along with you, hop over the Flames of Anger, and you win! It's easy!" Joy exclaimed.

"Oh it's easy alright… easy for you to say!" Fear corrected. "Of all things why did you dare me to do an obstacle course?"

"I just want you to know what it's like to live life to the fullest! And this is a good way to start," Joy explained.

"I don't know if I can do this," Fear whimpered. Joy shook her head and took his hands in hers. "Yes you can, Fear! Believe in yourself for a change and you'll know what you're really capable of."

Fear blushed and smiled shyly. "Thanks, Joy. I guess that helps."

"No worries!" Without any signal, Joy went behind Fear and gave him a push. "Now go!"

Fear yelped and started running. Joy kept cheering him on, while Disgust continued to file her nails.

"Are you still gonna keep that ten foot distance?" Joy asked.

"As long as you don't smell like broccoli, then yes," Disgust answered. Joy smelled herself, smiled and stepped closer to the green emotion.

Meanwhile, Fear went slow while making it past the chairs, nearly tripping, and carefully placed himself over the sofa until he got to the other side. After minutes of getting past the first two challenges, he finally came across Sadness, who laid on the floor with her face down.

"Uh, Sadness? Are you still alive down there?" Fear asked worriedly. Sadness lifted her head and shook it. Then she shifted and laid on her back. "Is this the part where you drag me?" she asked.

"Yes?"

Getting the idea, Sadness lifted her leg and waited for Fear to grab it. "Take my leg and drag me. Maybe that'll cheer me up."

Fear grabbed her leg and started dragging her with difficulty. Anger, on the other hand, was losing his patience.

"Hurry up! Do you know what happens if you keep me waiting?" he growled. Fear rolled his eyes in annoyance and continued to drag Sadness.

"It's not my fault I'm dragging her! She's too heavy!" Fear complained. Sadness started to grow tears. "Y-Y-You're mean," she huffed. Joy and Disgust had shocked looks on their faces.

"Oh he did not just say that to her," Disgust started.

"I know," Joy mumbled. "Fear! You need to watch what you say!" she shouted.

Fear caught her tears and his eyes widened in horror. "Oh no, no, no, Sadness, no, I didn't mean it like that!" he cried and put her leg down gently and went to her face, unaware that Anger was already before him.

"Uh, hello? You still need to get past me!" Anger shouted, his head getting hotter and hotter.

"Who cares about that right now? Sadness needs me a lot more than you do, Anger!" Fear argued. He grabbed Sadness' shoulders and shook her. "Come on, please don't cry! I didn't mean to offend you!"

"You think I'm fat, don't you?" Sadness whined.

"Who cares about me…?" Anger repeated. "Who cares about me!? I'LL TELL YOU WHO SHOULD _CARE_ ABOUT ME!" he snapped before erupting before them. "Even if you two make up, you'll still never make it to the finish line!" he glowered.

"Anger stop!" Disgust protested. Before she could intervene, Joy's arm stopped her.

"Joy, what are you doing?" she asked annoyingly.

"No, Disgust. Let them handle this," Joy answered calmly. Disgust looked at her with confusion and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But if this whole place comes down, I'm blaming you for it," Disgust warned.

Fear hugged Sadness in fear and continued to stare at Anger's flames. Then he still noticed her crying. He had an idea. It wasn't going to be pretty.

"Sorry, Anger, but this is getting way out of control!" he shouted.

"And guess who's fault that is!? That's right, it's yours! I have every right to be angry at you!" he roared.

"True! But don't say you can't be mad at this!" Fear said with courage before bringing Sadness in front of them both. "You're the one who made me call her _heavy_!" he said angrily.

Sadness heard him and started to sob this time. Her tears were everywhere. And they put out Anger's flames.

"Are you kidding me!?" Anger snapped. Then he realized Fear's trick and chuckled. "Well played, kid." He said before giving him way.

"You… you mean I passed?" Fear asked, boosting with excitement.

Anger nodded. "Now go before I change my mind!"

"Aye, aye!" Fear said before dragging a still sad Sadness. He still noticed that she couldn't stop crying. He was full of guilt. She was supposed to enjoy feeling dragged, as rumored by Joy. He put her down gently and walked towards her.

"Sadness… I'm very, very, truly, madly, deeply sorry about what I said earlier. It just slipped out!" Fear apologized firmly.

"You think I'm fat now! And everyone thinks so too!" Sadness huffed. "But I can't help it, okay? When I'm sad, I tend to eat a lot. I mean, why else do I have the biggest appetite around here? And to think I wanted to feel pretty like Joy and Disgust. I guess it turns out I'm not."

Fear heard her confession and smiled warmly. He loved Sadness. She was like a baby sister to him. Then again she is older than him because she was the _second_ emotion to appear in Riley's life.

"Sadness," he started. "It's not just about having good looks that makes you pretty." He pointed at her chest, where her supposed heart was. It was still unclear whether hearts were real or not in Emotions, or whether they have their own emotions inside their head.

"It's about what's in _here_ that makes _you_ pretty, Sadness. It's that kind 'heart' inside you that makes you pretty. Don't ever forget that, okay?" Fear finished.

Sadness' tears slowly disappeared and a smile started to form.

"And furthermore," Fear added. "Your chubbiness makes you the most adorable emotion of us all! None of us can resist you." He leaned towards the side of her face and whispered. "Not even Anger can resist you."

Sadness happy tears came and she gave Fear a big hug. Fear smiled and hugged her back, and completely forgot about the challenge. Sadness made him remember by lying down again. "You can drag me to the finish line now."

"Wait a minute, we're still playing this?" Fear turned to Joy and Disgust, who had heart-warming looks on their faces.

"Go ahead, champ," Joy answered sweetly. Fear smiled and dragged Sadness all the way to the chalked finish line.

"We made it!" Fear exclaimed and brought a happy Sadness to her feet. Then he was locked in another hug by her.

"Thanks for making me feel special," Sadness whispered.

"Hey, that's what _sibling_ -emotions do!" Fear said and winked at her.

Sadness grinned with satisfaction. "Yeah… siblings…"

Letting go of the hug, Fear caught Joy, who was close to tackling him with a hug. "You did it, Fear! I'm so proud of you!" she said and kissed his cheek.

Fear blushed and chuckled sheepishly. Disgust walked over to him with a smirk. "Wait to conquer your fears! Sarcasm unintended," she commented.

"Thanks, Disgust!" Fear said and the two high-fived each other. Then he went to Anger. "Anger, I'm sorry for putting out your flames…" he apologized.

Anger shook his head and smirked. Then he smacked Fear on the arm. "Hey, as long as it gives you courage, I'm not gonna worry about it too much."

"Okay, thanks to that dare, I totally want play that game again," Disgust said.

"Me too!" added Sadness.

Joy grinned and jumped happily. "Anger?" she asked.

"Ah… why the heck not?"

"YES!" Joy twirled with excitement. Then she hugged Fear again. "Thanks for helping me out, Fear!" she squealed.

"What can I say? I'm pretty awesome, aren't I?" Fear said proudly.

"Oh, I want to go first! I pick truth," Sadness pleaded.

"Of course, you adorable cinnamon puff!" Joy answered sweetly.

"Quick! Someone ask me a question," Sadness pleaded with excitement. She never felt this happy since the day she and Joy made up!

"Okay… so tell me: Did you ever think Joy was being really, really bossy to you in the past?" Disgust asked.

Sadness' smile disappeared and Joy started to feel guilty. "She was… but that was in the past. This is the present. I guess I still brood over it."

"Sadness… I'm really sorry. You know that right?" Joy asked.

"Yes. Yes I do." Sadness smiled and leaned on Joy's shoulder. "Disgust: Truth or Dare?" she asked back.

"Dare. And it better not be about broccoli this time! I trust you," Disgust answered. Sadness got out of her seat and walked to the manuals area. Then she took one book related to Long Term Memory – her favorite. Then she walked back and gave the book to Disgust.

"I dare you to read this whole thing in one sitting. It's okay if you back out but you have to read it even just a little," she explained.

Disgust shrugged and took the manuals. "Fine. Better than broccoli I would say." she opened the manuals and started to read.

" _Long term memory is the final stage in which all memories will be stored for long periods of time. Unlike short-term and working memory, which only persists for about 18-30 seconds, information stored long term memory tends to last indefinitely-_ That's it I'm done," Disgust said flatly and closed the book.

"That's it? You only read like two sentences!" Anger groaned.

"Uh hello? Do I look like a bookworm to you?" Disgust retorted. "Here you go, Sadness," she said and gave the manual to the Tear.

"Thank you."

"Fear! Truth or dare," Disgust asked.

"Dare! Please, no more obstacle course, please!" Fear begged.

"Relax, weirdo. I dare you to kiss Joy's cheek. Just to prove how much of a 'man' you are," Disgust challenged.

"Or that! Anything but that!"

"It's just the cheek, genius!"

Joy tried to look away, trying to make Fear as comfortable as possible. Fear slowly slid towards the star. "You're not going to think of me differently, are you?" he asked nervously.

"N-No, no. I mean, I won't hate you or anything if you do that," Joy muttered, still avoiding his gaze.

"Okay then," he said before he leaned in and pecked her cheek. Then he dragged himself away from her while blushing. Joy blushed back but dared not to look at him.

"That was stupid," Anger mumbled. "She didn't even say anything!"

"You okay, Joy?" Sadness asked.

"Y-yeah! Of course I'm okay! T-thanks for the kiss, Fear," stammered Joy. Fear mentally slapped himself. _She probably hated that kiss_. "No problem!"

Fear turned to Anger with a grin. "Anger: Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Anger said. "Lay it on me!"

"Okay… uh… I dare you to watch Nyan Cat for at least an hour!"

Joy, Sadness and Disgust gasped. Disgust grabbed Fear's face and slapped him. "Are you crazy!? He wasn't there when we saw it. And if he saw it now, he would kill you! And he'll destroy HQ as well!"

"You're overreacting, Disgust," Joy said. "What she means is… ANGER COULD KILL YOU, FEAR!"

"That's a chance I'll have to take. He always wanted to kill me anyway." Fear shrugged.

"I can hear every word you're trying to say. And they're tempting. I'll do your silly dare. How erupting can it be?"

Sadness shuddered while pressing a button, revealing a memory Riley watched while she was on the internet. Then it popped up with a cat pooping rainbows while running across space, saying:

 ** _"_** ** _Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan,"_** and so on. It made Anger's eye twitch and his head was about to erupt.

He was berserk now.

He roared with his head on fire. He grabbed a chair and repeatedly hit the controls with it until the memory's gone while screaming in wild anger. When it was gone, he breathed heavily.

"That was even WORSE than the gum commercial!" he snapped. He turned to Fear and glared daggers at him.

"The next time you say dare to my face, I'll really dare you to jump off a cliff!" Anger snapped.

"Calm down, Anger. I told Fear about what you may do to him but no, he wouldn't listen as usual," said Disgust. He slowly obeyed.

"You were up for the dare, though," Fear said. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm an idiot as usual!"

"Fine, whatever. It's my fault for not finishing the dare. I can't last a minute of hearing that blasted song! Now it's stuck in my head!" Anger snapped.

"Hey, you weren't there when we saw it so… we had to make you a part of it,: Fear said.

"True. We all need to see what Riley does in her life," Joy agreed.

"Enough with the sappy talk and let's continue with this game already!" Anger shouted.

"Okay then! Sadness: truth or dare?" Joy asked.

"Another truth, please," Sadness answered.

"What do you think of all of us?" Joy asked quickly.

Fear smirked. "You've had that on you for a while haven't you?"

Joy rolled her eyes playfully. "Maybe."

"Well… I don't know. I like you all. I don't mind Anger. At least his flames dry out my tears sometimes. I wish I was more like Disgust. She's pretty and stuff. I like Fear because he's like the best brother I never thought I had. He makes me feel special. And Joy's probably my best friend in all of HQ. I never found my true purpose if it weren't for her," Sadness confessed.

"That… was so sweet," Disgust mumbled shakily.

"I'm not gonna cry… I'm not gonna cry… Darn it tears, if you so just hit my eyes, I'm gonna punch you away and you'll wish you never came out!" Anger growled.

Joy and Fear glanced at each other and back at Sadness. "We love you, Sadness!" Joy whispered.

"We always will," Fear added. All the emotions, except Anger hugged Sadness.

As they separated, Anger walked up to her and ruffled with her hair. "Thanks kid," he said. Sadness looked at the smaller emotion and nodded.

"I'm going to ask next," Disgust said. "Anger: Truth or Dare?"

"Truth… I can't recover from my LAST dare," Anger groaned and looked at a guilty Fear.

Disgust thought for a moment and smirked deviously. "Anger… are you… ticklish?" she asked playfully.

Anger looked at her with bewilderment. "What are you talking about? Do I look ticklish to you?"

Fear was about to poke Anger's side before he slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me or I'll break your neck," he threatened blankly. Fear gulped. Joy giggled at the moment.

"Maybe," Disgust muttered.

"Can't you catch the sarcasm? Of course I'm not ticklish!" he shouted.

"We'll see about that." Disgust tried to tackle him down and tickle him. He showed no reaction, but a blank stare.

"Oh… so you really aren't ticklish," Disgust said dumbfounded. Anger gave her a look. She rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and pouted. "You're no fun sometimes."

"My turn… Fear: Truth or Death—I mean Dare?" Anger asked.

Fear gulped and sighed. "Fine… I'll do a dare."

"Fear… are you sure?" Joy asked worriedly.

"I'll make it even with him, Joy," Fear answered. "Bring it, Anger!"

"I dare you to play the Scary Maze Game!" Anger said. Fear's eyes shrunk in horror.

"Th-The-The-The-Th-Th-The-The S-S-Sca-Scaca-Scary G-Ga-G-Ga-Game...?" he stuttered.

Joy, Sadness and Disgust gasped again.

"Don't you know how scared Fear was when he saw Riley play that?" Joy asked worriedly.

"Exactly… which is why he has to play it again! So we're even," Anger said.

"I laughed when the scary girl popped up. But I felt sorry for Fear," Sadness added.

"Are you seriously making him do this?" Disgust asked

The game looked simple, until the end was reached, where something scary pops up. Fear made Riley turn on her computer so she could find the game. The girl was frightened and regretted her choices. But it was Fear's to make for her. As the game loaded. He started to play. Moments after, a scary picture popped up and he forced Riley to shut her laptop. He screeched and screamed while running around the room.

"AAAHHHHH! I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!" he cried. "I'LL BE SEEING IT MY SLEEP NOW! OH, THE HORROR!"

"Fear, Fear! Relax!" Joy stopped him. "Take a deep breath. It's just a game, okay?"

Fear kept on breathing without his paper bag to comfort him. Then he hugged Joy with terror. Joy felt it. "Why am I such a coward…?" he whimpered.

"Don't worry about it, Fear. Think of this: You're even with Anger now right?" she said.

"Yeah…? Yeah," Fear said slowly and pulled himself away. "You're right, Joy!" he walked over to Anger. "Thanks, Anger!"

"My pleasure, you big baby," Anger deadpanned.

"I think this calls for a dare for you two!" Joy said. "I dare you two to hug each other as a sign of your truce!"

"I could burn you to death right now," Anger growled deeply.

"Just do it. Or do you want to be called a coward too?" Disgust mocked. Anger growled and hugged Fear. Fear didn't mind and hugged back.

"We're even right?" Fear asked.

"Yes. But I still hate you," Anger answered.

"I'm getting a little tired of this, Joy. Can we take a short break?" Sadness asked.

"Of course! That was another good round, gang. Well done!" Joy exclaimed.

"Finally! I get to do my nails for once," Disgust muttered.

"I'm going to continue reading the manuals," Sadness suggested.

"You do that. I want another round of that Scary Maze Game!" Joy exclaimed.

"For once, I'm with you, Joy!" Anger replied.

Fear's face fell into trepidation. "On second thought, I'll go join Sadness. Hey, Sadness, wait up!" he shouted and ran as far away from the screen as possible.

* * *

 **YES! UPDATE'S FINISHED! Like I said, no more truths or dares please! I've got more than enough to come around. I finished at least one of some of your truths and dares. I'm not doing them all anymore. I'll do at least one out of the many you suggested. Here's what I completed so far:**

 **Agent of Shield**

 **MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot**

 **Guest**

 **tiffysilly**

 **Meow**

 **PrvMakedonec**

 **Guest**

 **RussianMochi (I answered this without Sadness being asked a truth or dare)**

 **Guest**

 **ShadowNinja (Dare was mentioned but never done XD)**

 **And that's it for this chapter! I've still got a lot more to go. Feel free to leave a review whenever necessary. And by reviews I mean compliments. No more truths or dares! XDD But I can't tell you how proud I am of your support! I never thought I'd get this far.**

 **Your flames will burn you as marshmallows for the Emotions' enjoyment. Deal with it.**


	5. Truth or Dare Part 5

**YO YO YO! It's been more than 6 months since I updated. I wonder if anyone is still tuning in? Anyway, a new chapter is up and like I said, I will no longer be accepting new truths or dares at this stage. So sorry… I just have so many truths and dares to respond to from you guys it's great! Plus I've been very busy lately which is why I only updated my AU fic more than this one. To anyone who supports my AU fic thanks so much for doing so! So anyway, enjoy this chapter and don't expect another to be coming so soon just yet.**

* * *

"Alright, everyone, back to the game!" Joy announced.

"Wow, six months later and we're finally getting back to this stupid game," Anger huffed.

"You should've said that when we dared you to break the fourth wall, genius. Also, it's only been an hour," Disgust reminded while checking her newly painted nails. "And to think Joy forgot about this silly game."

"I for one think it's pretty fun," Fear interjected. "That is until someone chooses you to do the truths and dares."

"This game is boring, Joy… can we play something else?" Sadness complained.

"We can't give up now, guys. We still have a long way to go!" Joy motivated. The emotions weren't as pleased.

"ANGER!" Joy began.

"What?!"

"Truth or dare?"

Anger growled and rolled his eyes. "Dare…"

"Excellent!" Joy grabbed Anger's arm and pulled him away from the other emotions.

"Uh, where are you taking him?" Disgust asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to tell him his dare," answered Joy. Disgust sneered while Fear and Sadness remained confused.

"What's the dare this time?" Anger asked impatiently.

"I dare you to pop a paper bag behind Fear. I made Riley do it to Meg once and it totally worked!" Joy whispered.

Anger could feel an evil smirk form. "Who are you and what have you done with Joy?"

"I want to make this fun for you and Disgust. Now go! I'll keep Fear distracted," said Joy.

"I'm way ahead of you," Anger said and left to the Emotions' bedrooms.

"Where's he going?" Sadness wondered.

"I dared him to get something from his room he never showed to us before," Joy lied.

"Poor guy," Disgust huffed sarcastically.

"Disgust, truth or dare?" Joy said suddenly.

"Uh, neither?" Disgust deadpanned.

"Dare it is! Come with me" Joy said and pulled Disgust away from Fear and Sadness.

"This is getting weirder and weirder," Fear murmured.

"Yeah," Sadness added.

"What part of 'neither' don't you understand, Joy?!" Disgust shouted.

"Shh. I'm doing this for your enjoyment. I dare you to record the prank I dared Anger to do on Fear," Joy whispered.

"But you said-"

Joy placed a finger on Disgust's lips. "It was a white lie. Just do it."

"Uh, hello? Are you two finished over there?" Fear called.

"Now go! Get the camera," Joy said and shoved Disgust.

"Fine. I will," Disgust said and headed to the rooms with Anger.

"And where are you going?" Fear asked.

"Oh uh…" Disgust stammered. Behind Fear she glanced at Joy, who was making random gestures. "I was dared to slip a red dress on Anger and take pictures of him for future blackmail purposes," she lied.

"Right…" Fear said suspiciously. Then his suspicion turned to Joy and walked over to her. "What are you on about?"

"Nothing. Just… playing the game that's all," said Joy while trying to contain that same goofy grin.

Fear crossed his arms and snared. "I'm not buying it. I mean I get that we're playing this game… but I have a strange feeling you said something about us."

"I'm sure it has nothing to do with any of us, Fear," Sadness stepped in.

"Y-Yeah! In fact, I-I was going to ask you next, Fear! You did say this game was fun right?" Joy agreed.

"I do, but I get the feeling that you're hiding something from me," Fear observed.

"Hiding? Hiding what?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Y-You know it's not right to invade someone's privacy," Joy said.

Sadness nodded in agreement "She's right, Fear. I mean she might be hiding something so secretive like your secret about your hopeless, desperate, yet strangely endearing crush on-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Fear barked and immediately turned towards Sadness with a face as red as Anger's.

"Ok. I suggest you do the same about respecting Joy's privacy," Sadness retorted. Joy was speechless. And for some reason she couldn't help but blush.

Fear sighed. "I know. I'm sorry… I was just curious." He turned to Joy and smiled at her confidently. "Alright, Joy, I pick truth. Show me what you got."

"Huh… o-oh yeah o-of course! Hey, uh, Fear, despite the fact that you have a rational fear of everything, is there something you aren't afraid of that's at least related to horror?" Joy stammered. Why was she stammering? Fear placed his hand below his lips and stared onto the ground to think.

"Tough question… uh…" he had trouble thinking. He wanted to be brave in front of Joy. He wanted to show the smallest bit of pride he was born to have. He decided to tell the truth.

"I can't say I'm not afraid of anything… I am. I was born this way so it's like a curse on me. But my purpose for Riley makes me feel like less of a burden. I love my job but I'm always scared doing it, you know? But if there's one thing I'm not afraid of it's those horrible movies I watch during Dream Duty. They're not even scary," Fear explained.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sadness mumbled.

"That's great news, Fear!" Joy commented. One single glance was all it took and she saw Anger and Disgust creep up behind Fear. Before Sadness could say anything, Disgust placed a finger to her lips in silence. Sadness got the gesture and looked to her feet. With patience, a surprise to Joy and Sadness, Anger popped a largely blown paper bag just behind Fear's head. Fear let out an ear splitting shriek and jumped to a great height. Within moments, he landed in Joy's arms and sucked his thumb in trepidation. Anger and Disgust burst out laughing. And Disgust, by the way, was holding the camera and recorded everything. The couple looked at each other and offered a victorious high-five. Even Sadness couldn't help but crack a smile!

"OKAY, THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" Fear cried, jumped from Joy's arms, and sat in the corner near the mind manuals. Silence stepped in and Joy felt guilty.

"That's my corner…" Sadness said, breaking the silence.

"Okay, I feel a lot more interested in this game, but I guess I do feel guilty about recording Fear," Disgust said to herself. Joy frowned and walked towards the raw nerve.

"Fear, I'm sorry. I didn't know it would hurt you this badly," she apologized.

"It's okay. It's just me being me. And you probably don't like me because I'm such a coward," Fear said, still not looking at her.

"Come on… Fear, I like you for who _you_ are. We all do. Even Anger," Joy comforted.

"I do not," denied Anger.

"It's my fault. I kinda pushed things a little too far. Can you forgive me?" Joy pleaded. Fear took a deep breath and sighed. Then he stood, uncrossed his arms, and turned to Joy with a smile.

"How can I not forgive you?" he muttered softly. Joy giggled and pulled him in for a hug. Fear smiled and returned this.

"Come on, you two, let's continue. Dare me, Joy," Sadness interrupted. Joy smiled, broke the hug, and placed her arm around Sadness.

"I've got the perfect dare for you!" said Joy.

"Are you sure it's perfect? I mean nothing's meant to be perfect or anything," Sadness mumbled.

"It is. Trust me. I dare you to use the conscience intercom and communicate with Riley," dared Joy.

"But, no one knows how to use the conscience intercom yet!" Disgust interrupted.

"Yeah, but Sadness has taken the time and initiative to read all our mind manuals she practically knows the ins and outs of Riley's mind! So she gets to be the first to communicate with Riley!" Joy explained. Anger and Disgust stared in shock and disbelief. Fear was surprised at how Joy selflessly allowed Sadness to be the first to talk to Riley, and Sadness could feel herself grinning like she never grinned before.

"That is so unfair!" Anger snapped.

"Maybe you should've read the mind manuals huh?" Disgust teased.

Sadness pressed a few buttons on the console and activated a microphone to emerge from within it. Riley, who was reading a book, froze in shock after hearing a voice call out to her.

"Psst, Riley," called Sadness.

"Who said that?" Riley asked herself.

"I'm from your conscience. I've been wanting to talk to you for a long time," Sadness replied.

"Wow… that's really cool. How will I know you're not an alien that's taking over my brain?" Riley joked.

"… I just know?"

Riley laughed. "This is awesome! We have so much to talk about! Now I won't get a mind blank whenever I do tests or whatever. Say, what's it like in my head?"

"Uh it's good I guess. It's not as much fun because we're the ones doing all the work for you," said Sadness.

"That's your opinion!" Anger shouted.

"Who's that?" Riley asked.

Anger stepped in and took the small microphone in his hand. "This is your Anger speaking!"

"Are you one of my emotions?"

"What does it look like, genius?" Riley heard Disgust say.

"Who are you guys?!" Riley asked confusedly.

Sadness took the microphone and continued. "I'm Sadness. I'm with Disgust, Anger, Joy and Fear. We're your Emotions," she introduced.

"Emotions… I never knew communicating with my emotions was possible," Riley muttered.

"Well, it is, and we've been taking care of you since the day you were born!" Fear stepped in.

"Who's that?" Riley asked.

"That was Fear. He keeps you safe," said Sadness.

"Where's my Joy?"

"HERE I AM!" Joy shouted. Riley jumped inside slightly.

"Whoa! This… I'll never forget this moment," Riley said speechlessly.

"We're all here for you, Riley, and we always will be," said Joy.

"Thanks… I really want to thank you guys for taking care of me. I don't know how I can repay you guys," Riley said.

"We already love you, Riley. Staying alive is all you need to do. And it is our job to make sure you're happy, safe, fair, and comforted. Just leave the decisions to us!" said Joy.

"I will!"

All of a sudden, an alarm went off indicating that the time of conscience was running out.

"What's happening?" Disgust asked.

"It looks like time is up. We won't be communicating with Riley once the time runs out," Sadness explained.

"How long?!" Fear panicked.

"At least eight hours or so."

"Aw… well, it was fun chatting with you guys," said Riley. "I don't want to talk to you guys in front of my parents otherwise they might think I'm crazier than they thought. I'll talk to you guys later?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," promised Joy. And with that, the microphone descended back into the console and the alarm stopped.

"That, was amazing," Disgust began.

"I'll say. I just wish it lasted longer so I can talk to Riley more," Anger added. "ALRIGHT BACK TO THE STUPID GAME."

"Aw… I wanted to ask Riley if she ever peed herself after watching a scary movie," Sadness complained.

"Or an exciting movie," Joy corrected.

"Okay, Anger, truth or dare?" Fear asked with hints of mischief. Anger sneered at him. He was going to give him revenge wasn't he? If he said truth, Fear will bring out a question he's not ready for. If he chose a dare… Fear would make him do something ridiculous.

"Dare…"

"I dare you to not lose your temper for two hours," dared Fear.

"And if I don't?" Anger grumbled while gritting his teeth.

"If you fail, you'll be forced to watch the Triple Dent Gum commercial for the rest of the night!" Fear warned.

"WHA-" before Anger could burst into flames, Fear paused him.

"Ah-ah-ah, remember what I said!" Fear said deviously.

"In two hours… you're dead," Anger growled. Fear gulped slightly.

"That was an interesting dare," Joy commented. "Alright Anger, truth or dare someone."

"Fine. Disgust, truth or dare?"

"Truth?" Disgust spoke.

"If you were to be stuck outside of HQ, who would it be and why?" Anger questioned.

Disgust placed her hands on her hips and thought. "I would rather be stuck with you outside of headquarters."

"…Why?"

Disgust glared and crossed her arms. "Duh, because if you stayed you would let Riley run away!"

Anger held his breath and sighed. _Remember the dare… don't you dare give in!_ "Fine...I really am sorry okay?"

"I know," Disgust shrugged. "Joy, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Joy answered quickly.

A smirk formed on Disgust's lips. "I dare you to kiss Fear."

Joy tried not to feel anything after hearing this dare and shrugged. "Sure… what could possibly go-"

"On the lips," Disgust continued.

"…Wrong," Joy finished with sheer doubt. She looked at Fear, who looked at her with extreme nervousness. Both emotions blushed madly at the thought of the dare happening. Disgust impatiently snapped her fingers, making Anger and Sadness spring into action. Sadness went behind Joy and gave her a shove, and Anger did the same to Fear. The two finally came in contact with each other and pulled away slightly.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Kiss!" Disgust said. Anger had an evil grin and Sadness looked at them with anticipation.

"You won't faint will you?" Joy whispered.

"I-I- I… I can't… I can't promise you that I won't," Fear stammered.

"Just promise me. You won't even feel it."

"O-ok…I-I won't…"

"Good," Joy grabbed Fear's face and pressed her lips against his. It lasted a few good seconds and they pulled apart. "Okay done! Everyone! Truth or dare?" she said immediately. Fear was too shocked to respond he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed for some reason.

"Dare?" Sadness asked.

"Dare… but no broccoli," Disgust said.

"Dare.." said Anger.

"Uh…" Fear stuttered.

"Dare it is! I dare myself to act like Sadness, Sadness to act like Anger, Anger to act like Disgust, and Fear to act like me!" Joy dared.

"Wait what?" everyone asked.

"Just do it. Sadness, you first!" announced Joy.

"O-Oh uh… Joy… Joy… uh… Hi I'm Anger… I like being angry. I bully my friends everyday just to make my life fair. I hate Fear so much I gave him his death wish and I think Disgust is hot when she gets angry," she said in a rather monotonous voice. "How was that?"

"Uh… okay…? That sounds a little bit like Anger. Just try to raise your voice a little!" said Joy.

"YOU SOUND NOTHING LIKE ME! ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU SAID THAT LAST PART!"

"Anger, you broke the dare. You know what that means?" Fear pointed out.

"WHO CARES WHAT YOU THINK!?"

"You will either way because you have to watch the Triple Dent Gum commercial tonight! Otherwise I'll make you watch the commercials!" Fear warned. He regretted saying that.

"I'LL BEAT YOU IF YOU TRY."

Disgust looked at him with... disgust. "You think I'm 'hot' when I'm angry!?"

"NO!"

"He so does," Joy whispered to Sadness and Fear. Both emotions nodded in agreement. "Your turn, Anger!" she shouted.

"Ugh… I'm Disgust! I hate broccoli! Everyone is so stupid and I'm such a genius. Anger is the stupidest of them all especially. I'm a sassy brat and – NO DON'T EAT THAT YOU'RE GOING TO DIE! Ew!" Anger spat. Fear and Joy started to laugh, Sadness found it easy to hold it in, and Disgust felt green memories of her own coming in.

"That is nothing like me!" Disgust denied.

"It's sort of like you to be honest…" Sadness commented.

"What!?"

"Disgust! Your turn! Act like Fear," said Joy.

"Uh, like how?" Disgust asked.

"I don't know… what do you think I act like?" Fear said.

Disgust rolled her eyes. "No way am I doing something that ridiculous."

"Oh yes you are," interjected Anger – who by the way was holding another inflated paper bag. Without warning he popped the bag in front of Disgust. It was then Disgust let out an ear-splitting shriek. It was so loud the windows slightly cracked and an earthquake was felt around HQ, making Riley experience a sudden headache.

"Wow! That is totally like Fear," Joy complimented.

"Yeah… you're worse than me when you scream!" Fear said while covering his… ears?

Disgust blushed in humiliation and glared daggers at Anger. "Very funny…" she got another paper bag and blew on it. "NOW IT'S MY TURN. COME HERE BRICKFACE!"

"Oh shoot!" Anger's eyes widened and he ran around the room with Disgust chasing him. They were both chasing each other around Fear, Joy and Sadness.

"Okay, while they're chasing each other nonstop, Fear it's time for you to act like me!" said Joy.

"Huh… well I always wanted to be like you," Fear muttered.

"Then now's your chance!"

Fear looked around. Joy and Sadness were watching. Then Disgust grew tired of Anger and they both stopped just to watch him. He froze in trepidation. Oh no. Stage fright.

"U-uh…"

"We just want you to act happy," said Sadness.

"Alright. I'll do it," Fear spoke confidently. He turned his back for a moment and turned back around with a smile. "Hey everyone how are you all doing today?" he asked in a strangely bubbly tone.

"Uh…"

"Uh?! That's great, Sadness. Come on now, turn that frown upside down!" he said as he tried to make Sadness smile. Then he walked towards Anger.

"Anger, mah man! Looking good in the neighborhood. Let's hug it out bro!" Fear said before hugging Anger. Then he let go before Anger could strangle him and went for Disgust.

"Hey Disgust! Lovely day isn't it? Have I ever told you how pretty your dress is?" Fear complimented and went to Joy next.

"Oh… why thank you," said a flattered Disgust.

"HEY!" Anger snapped.

"Hi Joy, I'm Joy! Would you care to dance with me?" Fear said. Was he really trying or was he just going for it? Joy thought.

"Oh, why certainly Jo-whaah!" Joy yelped as Fear pulled her in and they both danced together briefly. Then he twirled her away for Sadness to catch her and threw his arms up in the air. "Yeah!" he finished.

Disgust clapped her hands joyfully. "That was strangely accurate! Well done!"

"Well at least you got Joy right," said Anger.

"You would've been perfect if you dragged me around the room," Sadness commented and helped Joy to her feet. Joy on the other hand was still walking around and feeling slightly dizzy.

"Wow… you really know how to be just like me," she said woozily. It was then she stumbled towards Fear and was caught by him. Fear chuckled and helped her stand straight.

"I spent some time trying to figure out why you're always happy. I guess it's taken its toll on me a bit," Fear admitted.

"That's so sweet of you!"

"Alright, Joy, now it's your turn. We want to see you act like Sadness," said Disgust.

"Oh okay! That'll be easy since I already attempted that once," said Joy.

"You did?" asked a surprised Sadness. Joy coughed for a few seconds and her face went droopy. Then she slowly started to lay down on her stomach like Sadness normally would.

"Oh everything is awful and we'll never make it in time. And you have to drag me around while I touch all the memories by making them blue… and my favourite movie is that funny movie where the dog dies and I wanted to touch all the core memories because Joy keeps neglecting me." she said in a fake solemn tone. Fear, Disgust and Anger could feel themselves giggling.

"That's strangely accurate," commented Sadness.

"Did you really think so? I mean that was before we came back to Headquarters," Joy reminded.

"I know. I expected you to feel me though… you know… real tears and everything. That would be convincing enough," said Sadness.

"Eh, everybody's a critic."

"You know what, guys? Let's call it a day. I need my beauty sleep after playing this silly game," Disgust suggested.

"I forgot to include that when I tried to act like you," muttered Anger.

"If I acted like you, I would insult myself," Disgust hissed.

"Oh? How out-of-character for me," Anger shot back.

"I hate you!"

"I know."

Disgust growled at this and stomped away to her room. Anger followed and continued mocking her until she 'acted like him', leaving Joy, Fear and Sadness alone at the console.

"Guess Riley will be napping today," Sadness yawned. "And I think I should too…"

"Want me to drag you to bed so I can complement my part as Joy?" Fear asked.

"Yes, please."

"That's my job, Fear," Joy giggled.

"Hey, you kissed me without giving me time to react," Fear brought up.

"Yeah… I kind of wanted to get that over with. I don't want things to be awkward between us or anything…" Joy mumbled.

"What do you mean…?" Fear asked with slight suspicion. Joy blushed and there was silence. Sadness looked at them both as she stood in between. She didn't want anything to get too awkward...

"Why don't you both drag me? I could use some attention," Sadness butted in.

"O-Oh yeah sure!" Fear said.

"Sounds fun!" Joy exclaimed. Joy held one of Sadness' legs and Fear held the other. And with synch, they both pulled Sadness toward the couch to take a nap.

"Whee…" said Sadness. Joy and Fear looked at Sadness, then each other, and laughed. Despite that tone in her voice, she sure loved being dragged that afternoon.

* * *

 **USERS WITH COMPLETED TRUTHS AND DARES:  
BlackButlerFan13**

 **AbbiTheKittenLover**

 **Kinachio**

 **Agarfinkel**

 **Sisterlillybug**

 **Paganilover3000**

 **To those I passed, I forgot about them and will include them in the next chapter alongside the next set of truths and dares. How was this chapter by the way? Feel free to leave a review about it!**

 **And for some reason, at this point I couldn't read my most recent reviews and it's annoying. Fanfiction what happened?**

 **Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter coming a little too soon! Thank you to those who were patient with this story… it really means a lot to me.**


	6. Truth or Dare Part 6

**GUESS. WHO'S. BACK. EVERYBODY!**

 **It's just me. Big whoop.**

 **A year and two months later, I'm back with another chapter. First of all, can I just distribute a billion apologies to everyone who's been waiting for a chapter? I'm SO SORRY for not giving anymore quick updates. I've been switching back and forth between fandoms it's crazy.**

 **Also, I've got news so I'll start with the bad news. Note that these may or may not happen so don't go on assuming things.**

 **Bad news: I MIGHT discontinue this story. Or I might still continue it.**

 **Good news: I WILL NOT abandon your truths or dares.**

 **My proposition? I will be DRAWING these truths or dares in action! Consider it a mini-animation bit per dare. I know it's very challenging and I highly doubt I'll be able to do them all because my "vacation" is coming to an end. However that doesn't mean I won't try it.**

 **But that's just a possibility. Even I don't know if it'll work. Anyways, forget about that and enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Hours later, the Emotions returned to the lounge and relaxed on the couch once again. Anger and Disgust stretched their limbs until they both heard Anger's back snap.

"Ugh, could you be more revolting?" Disgust groaned.

"Zip it. You don't want me to lash out on you," Anger spat in response.

"Oh, man that nap felt like a year to me," Fear sighed. "It was good. Is Riley okay?"

Joy grabbed a chair and scooted to the screen. "Yup, we're good! She's having some bonding time with mom and dad."

"That's nice, I guess," Sadness whispered.

"So, while they start talking, we start asking! Who wants to go first?" Joy asked excitedly.

"Are we seriously still playing this stupid game?" Disgust hissed.

"Why not? It's so much fun!"

Disgust smirked. "If I dared you to kiss Fear, would you still think it would be fun?" _Maybe this'll change her mind_ , she thought.

Joy blushed slightly and smiled. "Nah, peace of cake!"

Fear's face fell. "You make it sound like it doesn't mean anything."

"Well," Joy scratched the back of her head while trying to cough up the right words. "I mean we are just co-workers. We should keep our relationship strictly professional! We all should. Even though certain pairing ideas from our fans did sound kind of cute-"

"Like you and Fear?" Disgust teased again.

"I was going to say you and Anger," Joy teased back. Disgust puffed her cheeks and huffed her head the other way. Anger simply rolled his eyes and shook his head in defeat. _I hate them_. Meanwhile, Fear slumped, making Sadness pat his back sympathetically.

"I'll start!" Joy said. "Fear, truth or dare?"

"Dare! Hit me with your best shot, Joy," Fear shot up.

"Great! Dare, dare..." Joy paused. Then she gasped. "I dare you to play this cool game I saw called Five Nights At Freddy's!"

Fear grew pale. "F-f-f-f-f-f y-you're not talking about that game with the p-pizzeria a-and the a-a-a-a-ani-animatronic mo-m-mo-mo-monsters are you!?"

"Duh, what else?" Joy giggled.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no... see, that is NEVER going to happen. I would rather fist bump Anger than do that! Heck, I'd rather jump off a cliff-"

"Okay then, do it, Beanpole!" Anger intervened.

"Guys! No one is jumping off a cliff. Fear, you don't have to do the dare," Joy assured.

"Thank goodness..."

"But in exchange, you have to give Anger a fist bump," she finished. Fear gulped. As he looked in Anger's direction, he noticed the brick emotion cracking his knuckles at the thought.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked.

"I won't let him kill you. And besides it's just a fist bump! Better than jumping off a cliff, am I right?"

"Fine." Fear slowly inched towards the reluctant emotion. He slowly clasped his shuddering right hand into a fist, and held it out for Anger. Anger simply stared at him, glaring nonchalantly.

"Do you really want me to punch that so-called fist of yours?" Anger deadpanned.

"Are you going to do it or not?! Do it before I change my mind!" Fear snapped.

"At least quit covering your face, you baby!"

Fear, who had his left hand over his eyes, simply formed a gap within his fingers to look at Anger. The red emotion groaned and returned the gesture in one swift motion. "There, happy?"

His shuddering came to an end and he withdrew his hand to look at it. "Huh..."

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Joy said while punching his shoulder playfully. Fear gave out a small chuckle in response. "Okay, your turn!" Joy added.

"Ugh, I'm getting bored over this stupid game," Disgust complained.

Fear smirked deviously. "Oh really? In that case, truth or dare?"

"Dare- wait no-!"

"Ha! No take-backs," Fear spoke immediately. "And I've got the perfect dare for you."

"You wouldn't," Disgust snared.

"Oh I _will_. I dare you to eat a grub!" Fear finished.

Everyone simply gasped.

"I hate you a little less now," Anger commented before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"I accidentally squashed this poor ant," Sadness whimpered. "Just take it away from me, please! I can't bear the guilt!" she cried.

Anger took the ant from her hands. "Thank you. Enjoy, Disgust."

"NO. WAY."

"Disgust, it's just an ant," Joy said.

"Excuse me?! Do you know where ants come from? They come from dirt! And how did HQ become infested with ants!? I'm not eating that thing - I'll die! You guys need me!"

"Yeesh, no need to be a drama queen. At least it's not broccoli," Fear said.

"Ugh, fine! But after this, no more disgusting dares. Got it?!"

"Sure," everyone said. However, Anger had his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Good. I'll need sanitary gloves, a glass of water and maybe some aspirin. Oh and toothpaste."

"Disgust! It's just an ant," Joy repeated.

"Shut up, Joy! I'm not listening to you." Desiree placed on the gloves Sadness lent her and took the dead ant. Anger, Joy and Fear watched in anticipation while Sadness closed her eyes, not wanting to watch the scene. Almost instantly, she placed it in her mouth and swallowed it before she could taste it. Within seconds, her cheeks grew puffy and immediately ran for the bathroom.

"Ohh... is she going to be okay?" Fear asked, now feeling guilty.

"She'll be fine. I know her. She tends to overreact a lot," Anger sighed. Disgust returned with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"I hate you, Fear," she mumbled.

"Disgust, I'm really sorry... no more dares I promise," Fear apologized.

"Good!" she snapped before returning to the bathroom. "Oh, and I dare everyone to roast hotdogs on Anger's head."

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK ME YET!" Anger snapped. Joy, Fear and Sadness smirked at him.

"Roast a hotdog on me, and I'll roast you next. Got that?"

"Fine... as payback, I dare Fear to make Anger so mad he'll burn open the window again. Now leave me alone!" Disgust snapped before leaving the room.

"Ooookay... moving on," Fear said while hiding behind Joy.

"Come on, Fear, just do it," Sadness pleaded.

"I know a while ago was only a bluff but now, I think he's really going to kill me if I make him mad!"

"Fear, remember what I said: I won't let him hurt you," Joy promised. Fear blushed slightly at her assurance and sighed. "Alright."

The raw nerve stepped towards Anger once again and hugged him. "I'll never stop bothering you Anger. Let's talk about all those times where you never punched me in the face, even when you really wanted to."

Anger twitched at his words, growled, then within seconds erupted into a volcano of fire. Fear shrieked and curled up into a ball. Joy went behind Anger and carried him.

"I got it!" As Anger screamed, Joy carried his enraged body to the window, where his flames formed yet another hole in the window. Sadness stared in awe. "So that's how you rescued us," she muttered.

"Hey, for once it wasn't me who triggered him," Fear replied.

Out of nowhere, Joy took out three sticks with hotdogs pierced through them. "Dig in, guys!" she said.

"Yay..." Sadness said wearily. Fear smiled and took both sticks for him and Sadness and began roasting them on top of Anger's blazing head.

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF!?" Anger snapped.

"Sorry," Joy said before taking a bite on her wiener.

"I'll make you sorry. I dare you to look out that hole and yell 'Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo?'" he dared.

"You didn't ask me yet... but I like how you read my mind with the dare," Joy finished her hotdog and leaned out the broken window.

"ROMEO, ROMEO! WHEREFORE ART THOU, OH ROMEO!" Joy shouted. Sadness tapped on Fear's shoulder while they both ate.

"Yes?" Fear said.

Sadness smirked. "Joy, your Romeo responded!"

Fear nearly spat out his hotdog and his face burned crimson. "SADNESS!"

Anger nearly choked out laughing and Joy pulled away from the window with a red face. No one saw it, but her glow grew noticeably brighter. Anger's flames died down as he burst out laughing. He offered a high five to Sadness.

"Oh, now _that_ was glorious! Putter there, kiddo!" he exclaimed. Sadness giggled and returned the high five.

"Okay, I gotta admit, that was pretty funny," Joy giggled as she sat down next to them. She and Fear stared at each other from across and looked away with sheepish grins.

"Y-yeah..." Fear agreed.

"Hey, guys, what'd I miss?" Disgust returned.

"Loads. You just missed Sadness' epic moment," Anger chuckled.

"Did she manage to tick you off?" Disgust snickered.

Anger glared. "No. That was Fear's fault."

"Ugh, I don't want to ask. Where are we up to?"

"I've got one. Joy, truth or dare?" Sadness asked.

"Dare me again!" Joy said.

"Wow, you don't just give up, do you?" Disgust asked incredulously.

"Hehe nope!"

"Hmm... I'm a bit curious about mom's obsession with the 'Helicopter Pilot' guy..."

"Me too. Let's go ask them!" Joy hopped over to the controls and pressed certain button, which activated the connection between Riley's and Jill's mind.

"Hi mom!" Joy greeted.

Meanwhile, inside Jill's head, the emotions suddenly received a signal from their daughter's emotions.

"Oh, it's the kids! We should say hello," Jill's Joy squealed.

"Alright," Jill's Sadness approved. She pressed a button to activate their speaker. "Hi, kids, it's been a while!"

"Hey, Sadness, it's your mom," Fear muttered.

"Yeah... Hi, mom," Sadness greeted.

"Is Disgust there? I hope she made sure Riley brushed her teeth today," Jill's Disgust spoke sternly.

"Yeah, mom, but apparently a certain _raw_ _nerve_ dared me to eat an ant. Ugh!" Disgust gagged.

"Fear... what did you do?" Jill's Fear asked.

Fear smiled sheepishly. "Hehe... sorry, mom. Joy started this whole truth or dare game and we all got hooked."

"Speak for yourself," Disgust hissed.

"Mom, we were wondering something," Joy began.

"Sure, Joy, anything," Jill's Joy answered.

"We want to know about this Brazilian Helicopter Pilot guy," Joy finished.

"Yeah, what makes him so special compared to dad anyway?!" Anger snapped.

"Keep your tone down, young man," Jill's Anger shot back. "He's just charismatic that's all. Plus he's got those dark and mysterious eyes, has a smoothly-shaved face, and the way he exposes his abdominal regions are so tempting, I could just-"

"MOM, STOP!" Anger roared.

"I'm just messing with you. It's a good thing your father has some features to be proud of," Jill's Anger chuckled. "And besides, we threw away the memory."

"Um, yeah... we did," Jill's Fear murmured incoherently. Fear cocked an eyebrow and sneered. "Mom, you didn't hide it did you?"

"Hide what exactly?" asked another voice.

"OH, IT'S FEAR'S DAD!" Joy squealed and pressed another button. "HI DAD!"

"Nothing, dear!" Jill's Fear lied. Jill's Sadness and Disgust simply shook their heads in amusement.

"Don't tell me you're bringing up that Brazilian Helicopter Pilot to our _children_!" Bill's Anger said, his voice rising with anger.

"That's none of your business," Jill's Anger stepped in.

While the parents' emotions kept bickering, before eventually flirting with each other, Riley's emotions began to feel uneasy. "Uh, yeah, I think we'll leave you guys to do... that. It's been great talking to you guys again! Riley's emotions: out!" Joy bade them farewell as she pressed the button, cancelling both speakers.

"Ugh, thank goodness. Otherwise we could've heard our parents sending those cliche sweet nothings and uh! It's too gross to even think about it," Disgust complained.

"Okay, moving on! Sadness, truth or dare?" Joy began once more.

"Truth?"

"What's your happiest moment you've had with us so far?"

Sadness blinked, trying to process the question in her mind. She could hardly remember all the good times they had, until she thought. "I guess it was when you and I made our first core memory together."

Joy placed her hands over her mouth and gasped. Then she went closer to the teardrop emotion and hugged her tightly. "Oh, Sadness!"

Anger, Fear and Disgust watched in awe. Sadness returned the hug halfheartedly. The two pulled away from the hug and returned to their positions.

"Anger, truth or dare?" Sadness asked.

"Dare."

"I... dare you to kiss him," Sadness said while pointing at Fear. "Just for fun."

"ME?!" Fear stammered.

"HIM!?"

"Yes," Sadness concluded. "It doesn't have to be... _that_ kiss."

"I'LL GIVE HIM THE KISS OF DEATH. HOW ABOUT THAT!?" Anger snapped.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Sadness?" Disgust asked.

Anger twitched. "Does anyone have a toilet plunger...?"

"Okay, I think we should skip that dare... I can't risk letting tempers flare to the point where one of us gets hurt," Joy said.

"Fine... I'll just do truths and dares. Someone ask me a question because I pick the truth," Sadness said solemnly.

"Oh, I got one! How does it feel to... feel left out after all these years?" Disgust asked.

"Disgust... that was a little too insensitive," Joy hissed.

"Hey, we all have the right to know. Things have changed now, Joy."

"She's right, I guess. I mean, even though I hated it so much, I was used to being left out. I thought it was my fate... if I hadn't tried toying with the core memories," Sadness paused before coughing up a few sobs. Fear, who was sitting next to her pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, it's okay, Sadness. Times have changed, remember? You know who you are and your purpose is to show that you care about others and that you make others care about Riley too," Fear said softly.

"He's right, Sadness. And we all love you for it," Joy agreed before nudging Anger's shoulder. " _Right,_ Anger?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Exactly. Come here," Disgust came in and gave Sadness a hug. Somehow, everyone was dragged into another group hug.

"Thanks, I guess..." Sadness muttered.

"Fine, I'll take a truth from you, Sadness. No dares if it has anything to do with HIM," Anger said while pointing at the raw nerve.

"Okay... well, is there any chance that you _do_ have a soft spot for Fear?" asked the teardrop.

Anger and Fear glanced at each other for a moment. The brick emotion looked away and sighed. "You don't need me to answer that."

"REALLY!? YOU CARE!?" Fear screamed with shocked elation.

"Yeah, whatever, NOW GO AWAY- OOoof!" Anger yelped as he felt Fear cling onto him.

"Oh, thank you! THANK YOU!"

"Aw, that's so cute!" Joy and Disgust squealed in unison.

Anger protested until he broke the hug. "Yeah, sure now get off!"

"Wow, who knew this game could bring us closer? Dare me next!" Joy shouted.

"Fine. I dare you and Fear to dance together!"

Joy glanced at Fear, whose face was glowing red once again, and looked away, smiling. "I-I don't dance," Fear stuttered. The star shook her head and walked towards him.

"That doesn't mean you _can't_ dance," she muttered while holding out her hand. Fear shot up from where he sat to meet the eyes of his star. It was like staring into the sun - radiant, energetic, without the need to glare when you look into it. It was a perfect sight. The raw nerve emotion sighed, his eyes wandering back and forth to and away from hers, and took her hand, allowing her to pull him up.

"Show me what you got," Fear said, smiling. Joy smiled back sweetly.

"Likewise."

* * *

 **AHA! CLIFFHANGER. Will it be for life or for the meantime? Only time will tell. I thought I'd give you guys an update so you'll know I'm still sticking around. I enjoyed writing this chapter and it's been a long time since I last updated an Inside Out fanfic.**

 **Truths and Dares I did so far:**

 **Crissy (Guest)**

 **Guest (Fear/Anger brofist)**

 **Lego Mario (Guest)**

 **skyknight (Guest)**

 **ErinMilne (I'm so glad I finally got to do yours. :D Your requests were hilarious!** **)**

 **agarfinkel (Interesting dare!)**

 **Guest (Sadness' favorite moment)**

 **phantastics (Sadness is overwhelmed with happiness by your lovely opinion)**

 **Guest (Joy and Fear dance; Anger/Fear respect)**

 **The ones I missed:**

 **ShadowKnight49 (I'll do your dare once Fear forgets doing a dare that involves something horrific... which is the next chapter XD)**

 **TheLiteratureLieutenant (I'm so sorry I missed this one! I couldn't find the right moment to insert this but just you wait. I will. :) )**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter! And feel free to know if you still want me to continue this as a fanfic or as a form of artwork (those ask the characters and I'll draw the answers).**

 **Stay awesome, everyone!**


End file.
